The One With The Morning After
"The One The Morning After" is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Friends, which aired on February 20, 1997. Plot At his apartment, Ross is still in bed, fast asleep, when he's shaken up by the voice of Chloe. As he checks the answering machine for messages, he hears a message from Rachel, saying that she loves him and that she'll drop off by his apartment. Ross doesn't get rid of Chloe in time and hides her behind the door as he opens it to find Rachel standing in front of him. Ross promptly agrees to be her boyfriend again. Ross doesn't waste any time in confessing everything that happened last night to Joey and Chandler. Chandler thinks Ross is crazy for cheating on Rachel, whilst Joey urges Ross to find out "the trail" - the list of people between the girl he slept with and the girl he doesn't want to find out what happened. Ross traces the trail from Chloe to her colleague Isaac, who has a sister Jasmine, who works with Phoebe, who is friends with Rachel. What Ross doesn't trace is the trail from Jasmine to her roommate, Gunther, who without hesitating in the least, tells Rachel everything. Ross discovers this to his own expense, when Gunther, when asked not to tell Rachel about Chloe, mocks him by saying: "I'm sorry. Was I not supposed to?" Ross turns to leave and sees Rachel glaring at him in the coffeehouse. Phoebe and Monica try out Waxine from the TV commercials, but the pain is too much for them to handle without letting shrieks of pain escape from their mouths. Joey and Chandler rush to their help, but before they could get out of the room, Rachel storms in the apartment, followed by Ross. Unaware of everything, Phoebe, Monica, Chandler and Joey stay in the room, in the unknown world. Rachel declares that Ross slept with another woman, making everything clearer for the guys in Monica's bedroom. The fight between Ross and Rachel is even worse than last night's and, even worse, seems to have left cuts too deep to heal. Ross lets nothing get in the way from wanting to get back with Rachel, but as time passes, Rachel gets even angrier with Ross - she discovers that Chloe was still in the apartment while she was there getting back together with Ross, she's furious for finding everything from Gunther and she mocks Ross by trying to fantasize being with Mark in front of him. The day flies by, and Rachel orders a pizza. Ross chips in on it; knowing that he hates anchovies, Rachel orders the pizza to have small pieces of anchovy chopped in the sauce. She takes the last slice from Ross because "he slept with someone". Meanwhile, the guys eat the Waxine, which happens to be organic, but not really edible. It's late night now, and Ross is still trying to make Rachel forgive him. Just as it seems that Rachel might try to start thinking about forgiving him, he starts touching and kissing her. She slaps him away angrily and tells him to go. Ross is in denial that their relationship is really at the end, but Rachel can't stay with him as he's a totally different person to her. Ross continues to deny the end of everything between her and him, stating "this can't be it". Rachel sadly replies: "Then how come it is?" Some time later, Ross has left, Rachel sleeps in the couch, and Monica puts a blanket on her as the other three leave. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Angela Featherstone - Chloe James Michael Tyler - Gunther Maury Ginsberg - Isaac Cynthia Mann - Jasmine Crew Directed By: James Burrows Written By: David Crane & Marta Kauffman Trivia General *This is the first time that someone utters the classic "We were on a break". However, it is Rachel who says it - Ross only uses it in the next episode. *The definitive break-up scene was so emotional that both Schwimmer and Aniston cried after it was shot. *The set up for the episode is brought back in The One With The Kips, where Ross and Rachel discuss in the living room, the other four are in Monica's room. It's even revealed that Joey hid a "survival kit" under the bed in case that situation happened again. Goofs *When Monica and Phoebe are pulling the wax strips off each other's legs, you can tell that its not really waxed on since the paper is not fully stuck to their legs. Water was probably used as it would hurt to actually have to wax the same leg every take. *Although Ross and Rachel supposedly didn't know the other four were in the apartment while they were fighting, when Ross said 'I don't cheat! I'm not Joey!' he gestures in the direction of the room Joey is in. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Friends